<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharp and cold as a leech by hereforagoodtime (satanagainstsidehoes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023464">sharp and cold as a leech</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanagainstsidehoes/pseuds/hereforagoodtime'>hereforagoodtime (satanagainstsidehoes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dorne, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Minor Violence, Romance, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanagainstsidehoes/pseuds/hereforagoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dornishman's Wife - A song fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,and her kisses were warmer than spring. ”</em>
</p>
<p>A fair maiden lay on the hard ground clutching her bosom while a stranger loomed above her and stole a kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,and its kiss was a terrible thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>A strange type of gasp came from the stranger, not of pleasure or pain but in shock. His eyes widened comically as he stopped his hands from tearing on the fair maiden's clothes and looked towards his torso to see a red blotch growing on his shirt.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,in a voice that was sweet as a peach”</em>
</p>
<p>A soft sigh of relief slipped through the fair maiden's soft lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,and a bite sharp and cold as a leech.”</em>
</p>
<p>A figure stood behind the stranger, a dagger clasped in his hand, the blood dripping from the blade. His other hand held a blue shawl.</p>
<p>
  <em>“As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,and the taste of his blood on his tongue”</em>
</p>
<p>The stranger lay on the ground, the darkness in his haze, forming hands, as if out to get him, all around him. The blood in his mouth leaving a metallic taste everywhere making it hard for him to point from it where it had originated.</p>
<p>
  <em>“His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,and he smiled and he laughed and he sung"</em>
</p>
<p>The fair maiden leaned on the wall nearby. The figure made his way to her and draped the shawl around her shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,the Dornishman's taken my life”</em>
</p>
<p>The figure gripped his dagger tight and in a swift motion stabbed it through the stranger's throat. He stared at the blood on his dagger in annoyance and wiped it on the stranger's shirt.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But what does it matter, for all men must die,and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife”</em>
</p>
<p>The figure stepped forward and the fair maiden followed suit. His calloused hand touched lightly touched her soft cheek and the other tangled itself in her hair which had come undone during her struggle. Her arms locked him in place by clasping them around his neck. Their eyes flickered to each other's lips and a soft kiss later both of them melted into each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the thought process that ran behind chapter one<br/>~without the song~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<strong>THE</strong> cold nipped at her heels like a hungry pet asking for more food to consume. She shuddered and went to pull her shawl around her, only to realize she had left it in the theater. She turned to her broad shouldered companion, his dark hair hidden under his top hat. Her lover nodded and gestured her to wait for him as he went to retrieve it.</p><p>-<strong>A</strong> stranger loomed in the alleyway next to his building. One of his hand ran through his rugged mousy brown hair and the other nursed a cigar.</p><p>His hand tightened on the cigar and the ground started staining with ashy color he was leaving behind as he cursed his woman. She had slammed the door at his face when he had come home to his starving children without any bread again.</p><p>That useless oaf of a woman left him with no place to sleep and no cunt to warm his bed. He pictured snatching her from her hair and slapping her senseless till she went on her knees and took his cock , till she chocked on it to apologize. At that thought, blood rushed to his groin. If only her father didn't pay for his house, he would've shown her her place.</p><p>His thoughts ran astray when he noticed a slim figure make its way out of the theater in front of him. Her pale skin against her navy dress made her look heavenly. The sight of a fair maiden making her way out on the dark streets all alone, with monsters in the shadows, like an innocent prey, ignited the predator in him and he knew he had to have her.</p><p>The lone street light bursted as he sneaked his way behind her and snatched her. She trashed and struggled like fish caught in the hunter's net, fruitlessly.</p><p>He threw her onto the ground. The rocks had to be digging into her back but he just couldn't bring himself to care. She had gone still and clutched her bosom for dear life, that took some of the fun away. He imagined her as the oaf and tore at her clothes desperate to see more of  her pale porcelain skin.</p><p>All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pinch at his side. His eyes widened, he knew what was coming, he didn't want to accept it. His fate was coming to get him in a dark alleyway on the rough ground beside the filthy sewers.</p><p>He looked at his torso and noticed the slowly growing blood patch on his light striped t-shirt. He rolled off the woman and fell onto the ground. The rocks did dig into your back, he noticed.</p><p>A sharp stab to his neck and deep agony was the last thing he felt and a tall figure hovering next to him with the fair maiden beside him clutching her shawl for dear life was the last thing he saw before he gave into the darkness that reached to him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>